Beyond The Green Inferno
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A different series of events at the village cause Justine to think of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**2013.**

Justine sat in a state of shock. Tiny little bits of what happened were slowly coming back to her. They had blown that dust into her face, causing her to black out after that terrible woman used the sharpened rock of a claw to go inside of her. There in front of the entire village the one thing she had been able to keep to herself was revealed. Beyond humiliated and scared, she whimpered in pain as a dull cramp over came her as warmth dribbled down between her thighs. She remembered being taken into the hut, and there being older village women everywhere.

They were all chanting, pushing the men away and out the opening as they laid her down. The woman with the claw continued to chant over her waving an old twisted walking stick as the women mixed together paint and began to make symbols on her. Laying there, unable to focus she laid there as they sang, keeping the men at bay. She understood that they had a purpose for her. The moment they stared at her dark hair, and then discovered she was pure, she knew a fate more terrible was awaiting her.

After the storm cleared the women lifted her off the table in just her bra and panties. She felt weak, and barley able to see straight. Whatever that dust was, it was ten times more powerful than the darts they used on all of them. Her large green eyes gazed upward as they handed her over as she was led back to the cage and to her friends. Nearly collapsing, she sat down hard as Lars and Daniel held onto her, helping her sit.

"Justine! What did they do to you?"

Lars asked, his eyes wide as she continued to stare off into space. She knew she hand' been raped, not yet at least, but she felt violated nevertheless. Sitting there, her large hazel eyes blinked slowly.

"I…can't…remember…"

Lars' face dropped as he eyed Daniel. Instantly his warm and comforting hand slipped into hers and gripped firmly and tenderly. Sitting there she stared at him feeling drugged, and trapped under water. All she wanted at this exact moment was to be home. Safe and sound in her little sheltered life. The last time she felt this far removed from reality was when her mother died three years earlier. Sitting there, she slowly began to come out of it as she heard Daniel from across the cage talk to Alejandro.

"Alejandro, you know what they are going to do to her…"

Justine listened as Lars' free hand gently began to stroke her hair back out of her eyes.

"They are going to cut her. She's either going to bleed to death or die of infection."

Alejandro glanced over, completely unconcerned.

"There are worse things…"

"Who the fuck are you man?"

Justine's heart began to hammer in her chest. Images of her class two weeks ago flashed before her eyes. Feeling sick to her stomach, she gazed up at Lars and Daniel as he approached, squatting down beside her.

"Are they…going to…really do that to me?"

Her voice was broken up as she stared up at them. Amy sat not saying a word a few feet away. Sighing, Daniel simply rubbed her arm as Lars' grip tightened on her.

"There is a way they won't touch her."

Daniel and Lars glanced over their shoulders over at Alejandro who sat back, glaring back at them.

"If she's not pure, touched by a man. They would need to see it, but that's the only way."

"Bullshit man!"

Lars snapped before Alejandro held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm just speaking facts. Justine, unless you want your very own lady bits hacked off with a sharp stone, you better spread those pretty legs of yours and allow us some release."

Lars' entire face crumpled up as he went to lunge across at him. Grabbing his arm, Daniel the voice of reason held him back.

"Don't, this is what he wants…"

Alejandro laughed lighting before licking his lips like an animal at her.

"I know you fancy me, or at least you did. Hey, if we're going to die we might as well die having a little fun."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Lars snapped at him, turning and blocking Justine's view of him with his body. Reaching up, he gently rubbed her bare shoulders.

"Shhhhh…don't listen to him…"

"Is it true?" Justine asked, looking up at Daniel. Instantly she saw the look of regret fill his eyes as he rubbed his beard and sat closer.

"I know very little of these people's legends and ways, but they won't complete the ceremony if you…"

"Have sex?" Daniel dropped his eyes, more embarrassed than her.

"Yes…"

Looking out towards the people and their hunts, Justine broke out in goosebumps as she huddled closer to Lars. The very idea of this happening made her more terrified than anything that she had seen so far.

"But if i'm no good to them in that way, won't they just kill me?"

"They might kill all of us, unless we escape, or Samantha really did get away."

Amy glanced over before returning to picking at her nails. Sitting there, Justine nodded.

"I…can't let this happen…what do I do?"

"Justine…"

"No, I can't. I rather die. I gotta do this…"

"Step right up than little lady." Alejandro motioned to his crotch, smiling from ear to ear. Her face crumpling, Justine grasped Lars' arm.

"Fuck you."

"Exactly…"

Justine felt rage bubble up inside her before she gripped Lars' tighter.

"Lars…"'

"Huh?" Lars turned, looking over at her confused. Her lip quivering, Justine held onto him tighter. She had never seen him before on campus until just a few weeks ago. He was completely the opposite of even the type of guy she would even hang around with, yet since the accident she had seen a different side of him, a sweeter, and more protecting side. Something oddly about him made her feel safe.

"Help me."

"What?!"

"If it's the only way I rather get it over with, either with you or Daniel. Please."

Daniel and Lars exchanged concerned glances before Lars' shook his head.

"Justine no…"

Croaking back a sob, she stared at him as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Please…please help me. I don't want this to happen to me." Looking completely helpless, Lars simply stared into her terrified and lost hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Justine, wait…please just take a second to think about this…"

Lars said as Justine grasped onto his wrists, pulling him closer. With helpless eyes, she stared at him trying to control herself.

"Lars, if this is the only way please, please help me. I don't want to die."

"Won't they go after whoever does it with her? It's going to piss them off…"

Amy muttered, still sitting and rocking back and forth.

Glancing over, Justine went to speak before Daniel scooted closer to them. Rubbing his beard, he loudly sighed rubbing his raw and injured face.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Alejandro made a face.

"Ah, the waiting game. So he fucks her, and we just see if they drag him out for dinner. Lars, you ready?"

Lars turned and looked at Justine, just as helpless and scared as she was before. Reaching up, she gently stroked the side of his face with her fingertips.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do. Daniel…"

Daniel glanced over ashamed before Lars shook his head, dropping his eyes for a second as Justine waited. Color was filling his cheeks before finally he looked up at her. Any fear or doubt was gone. Looking around quickly, he nodded.

"All right, come on…"

Justine stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait…are you sure?"

"If I think about it any longer I'll psych myself out, come on…"

Before Justine could say another world, Lars brought her to her feet, both stood together, nearly the same height before he motioned for Daniel.

"Let's make this quick, can you stand in front of us. We'll either get one of those guards who are standing above or one of the kids to see, that should be enough."

Daniel nodded as Amy nervously bit her nails.

"This is fucking nuts…"

Alejandro shock his head, sitting up straighter. Quickly, Lars brought Justine to the back of the cage, just a few feet away from where Amy sat. Nervously looking over his shoulder, he unzipped his jumpsuit, dropping it to his ankles where he stood in his stained T-shirt and boxer briefs. Justine suddenly looked completely terrified, her eyes darting back and forth. Standing in front of her, Lars reached forward, cupping the sides of her face. Bringing her closer, Lars pressed his forehead against hers.

"Listen to me Justine, i'm going to try to make this quick…"

Alejandro dryly laughed but as Justine went to look, Lars held her face firmly, forcing her to continue looking at him.

"I'll try not to hurt you, we'll do this quick, they can see and it's over okay?"

Justine's stomach rolled as a million thoughts raced through her head. Suddenly, standing here this didn't seem like a good idea. Feeling terribly exposed, she stood back, feeling the bamboo poles behind her. Lars looked again over his shoulder before Amy slowly got up and stood beside Daniel, trying her hardest with him to block their view. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. Still, she could still feel Alejandro's eyes on her. Standing back, Justine nervously bit her lip before Justine leaned in.

"Take those off…"

Confused for a moment, Justine saw where he was looking before understanding what he meant. Slowly she slipped her panties off, before using her hands to cover herself in vain. Shivering, she stood there and stared in utter disbelief as Lars tried as hard as he could to make himself hard. Too ashamed to look her in the eye as he continued doing do. Standing there, looking at the backs of both Amy and Daniel, she swallowed hard before nervously crossing her arms and cupping her elbows as goosebumps broke out over her arms. Watching his cheeks flush, as beads of sweat dripped down his temples, he breathed heavy, moving his hand faster. Daniel, still not turning around motioned slightly with his head.

"Come on, quickly…they might be coming back!"

Lars who looked helpless took a second, before Justine glanced once more over to where Alejandro was, before blocking him completely out of her mind. Carefully, still trying to cover herself, she backed up until she felt the bamboo poles of the cage behind her press into her back. All she wanted at this exact moment was to close her eyes and when she opened them she could find herself back at school, in her dorm room safe and sound. Instead, this nightmare wouldn't end. She was trapped, and this was Hell. Lars then pulled down the waistband of his boxer briefs, where his penis, which was partly erect sprang out from a mass of reddish brown hair. Glancing quickly down at it, she remembered the day before when they pulled over to use the bathroom and how for one quick second she almost saw it when he tried to unzip his pants in front of her to use the bathroom.

Now just twenty-four hours later here they were, about to have sex. Standing there, she looked down at it. Justine may have been a virgin, but she knew what a penis looked like. But never before did she see one this up close. Lars held it in his hand before he leaned over, still not making eye contact with her.

"Um, open your legs up as far as you can, and hold onto my shoulder…"

Carefully he came as close as he could, using his free hand to slip beneath her bottom, and lean forward trying to lift her against the bars. Justine knew how awkward this was, and worked with him, leaning forward, grasping his shoulders as he helped lift her up, pressing her weight against the bars to help him get into position. Easing her thigh aside, Lars leaned forward, before softly whispering…

"I'm sorry…"

That's when she felt it tough her inner thigh, then finally slip in. Not being wet, nor ready, Justine stiffened as he took a second and pushed forward gritting his teeth. Instantly a terrible pain roared through her body, causing her to seize up as she stared up and whimpered. Lars continued pushing forward, still partly holding her up against the wall of the cage, and helping himself to guide in and find the right position. Feeling his cock slide up inside her, her insides cramped up as she snapped her eyes shut. The pain was worse than she ever thought, even worse than what that terrible woman had done to her earlier. Almost losing her grip on Lars, she almost swayed to the side but instead Lars held her firmly up against the wall of the cage. Justine wanted to panic, standing there she felt her inner folds quiver around him as he pushed up further before resting. Justine clutched onto him before he moved his forehead and slid it against hers. Both staring into each other's humiliated and pained eyes, Lars took a deep breath.

"Justine, remember, it's just you and me…just you and me okay? You gotta stay with me…"

Justine's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I…can't do this…"

Lars blocked out anything else around her that was happening, instead his warm scared brown eyes continued staring at her as he moved again, slightly causing the pain to throb inside her even worse. Standing there, she slightly cried out before Lars bucked up again, making Justine grip onto his shoulders for dear life. Minutes seemed to drag on, as Lars kept trying to keep her in position and he slowly took the thrust upward, slow and easy for her, trying his hardest not to hurt her.

"You guys better hurry, they look like they might be up to something…"

Daniel whispered. For a second Lars and Justine just stared at each other before Justine knew she was going to die. That no matter what was going to happen, this was it. She was never going to see her dad or friends again. She was going to die in this filthy jungle all for the wrong reasons. Looking at Lars, she couldn't believe how kind and good of a person he was. That she had judged him completely wrong, and he was risking to do something so humiliating like having sex with her out in the open like this just to save her. Holding onto his shoulders tighter, her other leg lifted lightly going around him, as she allowed herself as best as she could to relax and just let him finish.

His movements and pumps were still slow and easy, and the pain was still horrible, but she knew by the look of exhaustion in his eyes it was just a matter of time before finally it was over. Pressing up against him, Justine stared at him as he thrusted up once, twice, and finally closed his eyes moaning before burying his scratchy bearded face up against her as he moaned. There inside her she felt his erection twitch inside her before completely emptying inside of her. The sensation of warmth dripping down her thighs happened, and finality he collapsed against her, fighting for breath as she continued standing there in complete shock. Lowering his head he gasped, before he slowly slid out, and helped her lower herself down against the ground. Standing there in shock, she felt him slip out of her, and the dull aching feeling of him not being inside her any longer. Standing there, she waited before finally, her hand reached down finding his and laced her fingers between his, squeezing it tight. Lars finally caught his breath, his bangs fallen in his eyes as sweat continued to drop off him. Staring at her, his eyes seemed completely different now as he leaned foreword and pressed his forehead against hers again.

"Are…you…okay?"

He asked in a breathless voice. Justine, still in a daze from what happened blinked and looked at him. Her eyes then glanced over and there she saw Alejandro sitting across, looking at them. Glaring, Justine felt a rage she had never felt before in her entire life. Glaring at him, she saw him smile before she turned and looked up at Lars. There she grabbed hold of him, pressing her lips against him, kissing him deeply. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but once it was over she pulled back and stared at him.

"Thank…you."

Lars nodded, still exhausted from what just happened. Slowly, Justine pulled up her panties, glancing down quickly to see if she was bleeding. Instead she saw what she supposed was semen smeared across her upper thighs with grit and dirt. Disgusted, she finished pulling them up, crossing her hands over her stomach. It felt like cramps she got right before she started her period. Trying to push any thought away, she settled down, and sat. A few minutes later, after Lars got his clothes back on, they broke apart as they watched the guard above had summoned another guard to come up to the tree platform. They were standing, looking below not saying a word. Standing there, completely terrified, Justine wouldn't let go of Lars' hand.

"They are going to come and kill you…"

Justine whispered. Shaking his head, Lars glanced at her. Since they dressed, both were too shy to even look at each other.

"Maybe, maybe not…"

Justine bit nervously down on her lip as Amy, who went back to sitting to the side glanced up.

"Look, there're coming."

The smaller children came forward, passing clay bowls through the bars of the cage. Crawling on her knees, Justine passed the first bowl to Amy, before seeing the same exact child she had spotted earlier this morning when she awoke from sleeping against Lars. The boy stared at her with fascinated eyes as she softly smiled. Reaching down, she grabbed her necklace she had placed down the night before. Dangling it, she leaned forward.

"Listen…"

There she began to play, the same tune she played yesterday. The same tune her mother had taught her as a child. The same tune she mentally hummed to herself while Lars and her had sex in a desperate attempt to save her life. Gently she placed the tiny silver flute against her lips and began to play. The child watched closely before simply walking away.

"It's no use Justine."

Alejandro spoke as he began to eat. Devastated, Justine sat back the bowl in her hands. That's when she heard Lars behind her talk to Alejandro.

"You're actually going to eat that?"

Alejandro shrugged.

"It's just pork scraps."

Amy glanced up, digested.

"But I'm vegan…"

Daniel sighed looking down at the little yellow chunks floating in the bowl.

"If we're going to escape, we'll need energy…"

Slowly, all of them began to eat. Struggling to swallow, and avoid the chewy taste. Justine tried to focus, just as she did ten or so minutes ago as Lars held her against the bars. This was just a way to survive, nothing more, nothing less. Taking tiny bites, she chewed away when suddenly she heard the sound of something breaking, Turning just in time, she watched as Amy drag a broken piece of bowl across her throat, spraying blood everywhere.

"Amy!"

Lunging forward with the others, they all hurried over but it was too late. Alejandro wrapped his hand against her throat as blood continued to pulse and gush through his fingers. Lars, Daniel, and Justine held onto Amy, screaming at her but as her pale face slumped to the side they knew it was over. Shaking, Justine sat back, her hands stained with her blood.

"Jesus!"

"Why?!"

Lars asked, staring down at her. Looking down at the broken pieces of the bowl, Daniel ran his hand over his face.

"Ah fuck…"

"What is it?"

Alejandro wiped his blood stained hands against his pants and went back to his side of the cage. Lars crawled over to Justine and wrapped his arms around her as she shook. Holding her tight, he held her head as she buried it against his shirt. Daniel urned and lifted the remains of the bowl.

"Look…"

Justine glanced up and saw the scrap of flesh that had Samantha's tribal tattoo on it. Feeling an acid burning from the bottom of her stomach, Justine began to dry heave before she flipped over. Crawling on her hands and knees, she tried to aim for between the bars. Lars was behind her holding her hair as she began to vomit, sending everything right back up.

"Shhhhh, it's okay…it's all right…"

Lars said, still gently holding her hair and rubbing her back. Spitting, Justine gagged before she wiped her mouth. Sniffling, she turned over as her temples began to throb. The cramps from earlier were worse, and everything felt as if it was beginning to spin. Gently holding her, Lars waited before finally Justine got a hold of herself.

"You okay?"

Justine glanced over at Amy's body and looked away in utter digest. She refused to let herself cry. Instead, she sat up slowly against Lars and stared forward as Daniel came over.

"Maybe she had the right idea…"

"Stop that, I told you…we're getting out, tonight."

"How?"

Justine asked, feeling her voice rise. Samantha had tried making a run for it and look that got her. Sitting there, she choked back a sob before Lars sat up, still holding her against him.

"I got it. Listen, the second they find her she's going into the oven…"

Reaching down, he pulled the baggy of weed he had shoved into his boot yesterday and held it up.

"I'm going to give them an ingredient that will fuck them up real good."

Justine stared up at it as she scooted her body up, sitting between his legs.

"How?"

"We'll shove it down her throat somehow, they shouldn't be able to notice if we get it down deep enough…"

Feeling her stomach roll, Justine sat up as Daniel began looking for a stick. Reaching through the bars, he grabbed at different pieces of split bamboo or twigs that were close enough within reach. Lars sat up, before Justine crawled over and stared at Amy. She didn't know her well enough, but her heart nevertheless still went out to her. Sighing, she shook her head and began to pull down her jump suit. If they were indeed going to escape, she was going to need to wear something.

"Let me help you…"

Lars squatted down and helped pull Amy's jump suit and boots off with her. The suit was blood stained, but could still serve it's purpose. Handing it to her. Justine locked eyes with him.

"Thank you…"

Lars stared at her as Daniel came over with a long piece of broken bamboo.

"Think this will really work?"

"Worth a try…"

As Lars and Daniel knelt in front of Amy, Justine pulled the jump suit up, and struggled with the boots, lacing them tight. Amy must have been at least a size or two bigger than her, but after double knotting them, she knew they would do. Looking at the still stickily fresh blood made her stomach roll again, as she tucked her hair behind her eyes.

"Got her…"

"Now you with the weed…okay, shove it down…"

She heard Daniel and Lars work together as they opened Amy's mouth and shoved down the bag. Heating the sickening sounds as they rammed it down. Shutting her all ready stiffening jaw, they sat back.

"Any last words? Alejandro?"

That's when the slapping sound began. Looking over. Justine saw Alejandro had his hand down his pants, laying back, jerking himself off.

"Jesus! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Lars asked looking away. Alejandro, calm as ever stared up as he continued jerking himself off.

"If we don't want to end up like the others, you would do so yourself."

Justine sat back feeling sick to her stomach.

"You're fucking psychotic…"

"I'm not psychotic, when you're body is under stress the only way to think clearly is to find a release."

"I'm going to find a release on you mother fucker! People are fucking dying and you're jerking off!"

"Violence is another way for a release…"

Daniel screamed running over, wrapping his hands around Alejandro's throat as he continued jerking off, quickening his pace. Just then shouts came as the natives came forward, putting spears through the bars forcing Daniel to get off Alejandro. The second the door opened up, Lars took told her Justine, and covered her body with his as he held onto the bars. The man in the yellow and black marched forward, his large curved bone knife held high. Justine squatted there against the bars, feeling Lars' breath against his neck as her heart continued hammering in her chest. Hearing the horrible sound of Amy getting cut up, she knew they had found her. Closing her eyes, she found one of Lars' hands and squeezed it, praying to God they would just leave them alone. That's when she felt Lars get ripped off her.

"NO!"

She heard him yell, snapping her eyes open she turned as the man threw her back against the bars. Leaning down, near her crotch he sniffed before his brow wrinkled.

Holding the blade, he shouted in his language before glaring at Lars. Motioning to the other natives, he shook his head before the others carried Amy's bloody and hacked up body away. Moments later the gate fell closed again, and a crowed went towards one of the huts. Too scared to even think, Justine took a second before she saw she was untouched. Maybe the guards had seen Lars and her, maybe they had somehow known, or maybe in some sick twisted way that man knew just by smelling her. Whatever did happen, they didn't bother with her, or Lars for the time being. They had taken Amy's body, and now besides a small puddle trail of blood, that was it.

"Justine, are you okay?"

Turning, Justine scrambled, grabbing hold of Lars. Crying, she clutched onto him, refusing to let go. If she let go, she might very well lose him.


	3. Chapter 3

The natives began hacking away and preparing Amy's body. After standing on two shaken legs, Justine stared out watching them.

It was a complete long shot, but she prayed it would give them the chance they needed. Wearing Amy's bloody jumpsuit, she gripped the bamboo bars and stared out feeling achy and sore all over. Alejandro was sitting back down, and Daniel nervously paced. It would be a little while before they got her ready for the smoke hut, until then they simply had to play the waiting game. That's when she felt Lars' hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Looking over, Justine nodded. Just a mere half an hour ago both were standing huddled together, him inside her. Two complete strangers, that barley knew each other less than two weeks. Feeling overwhelmed, she gripped the bars tighter.

"I think it…worked. He didn't want anything to do with me, at least for the time being. Do you think they know?"

"Maybe, I'm sure one of those guards saw…"

"Thank you…"

"Hey, don't thank me. I might have bought you some time, that's it."

"Still, you helped me, thank you."

"Yeah well, let's see if this little plan works…"

"It might…"

Thinking back to the night before they arrived here, back when they spent that blissful night at the hotel back in the city.

 _Unaware of what was in store for them. Justine felt that was a million years ago. Still, she remembered how nervous and excited she was. How she was bunking with Amy, Samantha, and this girl named Jess who was killed in the crash. The hotel was nice despite where it was, and they all seemed friendly and welcoming enough, and all agreed that Kara was a huge bitch. This was back when Justine was still interested in Alejandro. The very thought of this now sickened her. That night Alejandro, Kara, and Carlos were downstairs drinking in the lobby._

 _A few groups were upstairs partying it up in separate rooms. Justine followed the girls to one of the guy's room where Jonah instantly shot up nervously, talking a mile a minute, smiling the instant he saw Justine and the other girls come in. A few of the guys were around drinking, bullshitting and talking about tomorrow. Amy and Justine sat on the edge of one of the beds when Lars plopped himself down, baseball cap backwards as he popped a freshly rolled joint in his mouth. Cupping his face, he lit up and deeply inhaled. Justine smiled as he glanced over._

 _"Want some?"_

 _Justine wrinkled her nose and smiled shaking her head._

 _"No thanks."_

 _"Come on, one puff for your nerves."_

 _Justine laughed cocking her head to the side._

 _"I think I'm all set, thanks tho."_

 _Lars smiled winking at her before he continued puffing away._

 _"Suit yourself…"_

 _Justine smiled before Jonah quickly sat on the bed, nearly knocking Amy over to talk to her. The rest of the night everyone mostly sat around drinking and laughing before Kara came upstairs to break the party up telling everyone to get some rest. As Justine got up to leave, Jonah asked Justine if she wanted to be walked back to her room. Laughing, Lars walked over before reaching down and scooping Justine off her feet. Taken off guard, Justine laughed as he threw her over his back._

 _"Come on Jonah, let's walk her back!"_

 _Justine laughed, playfully hitting Lars telling him to put her down. Smiling, he carried her out as Amy and Samantha continued laughing. Once he made it down the hall a few feet, he carefully slid her off his back, his face flushed, but smiling. Laughing she hit his hat and made a face._

 _"You asshole!"_

 _Lars smiled._

 _"Sorry I had to!"_

 _Without so much as another word Lars leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Taken a little by surprise by this, blinking, Justine smiled._

 _"I think you're drunk…"_

 _"I'm stoned, not drunk, what about you?"_

 _Justine smiled as he leaned down again kissing her, his beard scratching her face gently. Smiling, Justine pulled back, cocking her head to the side._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _Lars smirked._

 _"What, no invite inside?"_

 _He motioned to her room door. Turning slightly, Justine smiled._

 _"Yeah no…that's not gonna work. I'm bunking with the girls."_

 _"Yeah I guess your right. if Jonah saw me his chubby little heart would be broken."_

 _Wrinkling her nose, Justine smiled as she turned and opened her room door._

 _"You're terrible…"_

 _Smiling, Lars stood back as Justine shut the door behind her. Alone in her room, she couldn't help but smile as she nervously rung her hands together._

Now here they were, filthy, frightened, and on the verge of being killed. Reaching over, Justine took hold of Lars' hand and squeezed it. Daniel joined them as the hacked up body was carried over to the smoke hut. The natives all shouted as it went in. Alejandro shook his head, glaring up at them.

"You guys and you're stupid Scooby Doo plan, you don't think they ever had a little bit of weed before? They eat pot for breakfast."

The natives gathered around the smoke hut. Eyes narrowing, Justine reached down, finding Lars' hand and gave it a dull squeeze.

"Better pot than us."

They stood that way for what seemed like an hour, smelling the tangled smell of cooking smoked flesh, and pot. It lingered strongly in the air as the natives gathered around, all pushing and shoving. Justine tried not to focus on the terrible smell, and instead on what was happening. She glared forward trying to remember what Daniel said. They would escape tonight, they would make it out. They would be okay. All she wanted now was to be back home. To tell her father she loved him, to see her friends, to tell Kaycee she was right and never do something so stupid and reckless again. She was still so young, had so much to do. She couldn't die like this, not now.

"You okay?"

Lars whispered. Justine glanced over.

"Huh?"

"I didn't…hurt you did I?"

His eyes stared down at her worried, red rimmed, and bloodshot. Thinking of that kiss the night before, she felt sick. Glancing over, she sighed.

"No…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, if it wasn't for you…I have a feeling I would have been next."

Lars suddenly turned serious.

"No, you won't. I promise."

Justine held onto his hand tighter as the natives all gathered around to eat. Within the half an hour, they noticed them becoming louder and louder. Soon, most of them were sitting in a daze, or falling asleep in the grass.

"Did it work?"

Just then the guard standing on the platform fell from his stand. All three turned and looked as Daniel told them to hurry. Lars looked over at Alejandro.

"You should watch more Scooby Doo."

Daniel and Lars both gave Justine a hand as she stepped into her cupped hands and felt them help lift her up as she made it between the bars. Looking out she saw the natives weren't watching as Daniel was lifted up. Grabbing hold of him, she leaned down and reached for Lars who was reaching up to grab hold of their hands. Just then Alejandro grabbed hold of one of the tiny darts that had hit Samantha the night before and jammed it into Lars' side. Screaming, Lars fell backwards, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"NO!"

Justine screamed, reaching down for him. Daniel glared down at Alejandro who shrugged standing before them, staring up.

"I can't let them find me if they see me alone."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Daniel and Justine yelled, before Justine saw the natives moving about. There wasn't much time. As much as it killed her, she knew those darts made them pass out at least a half an hour or so. If they climbed back down they couldn't get Lars even if they tried. Hopefully they could make a run for it and get help. Staring down at his pale face, her stomach ached. They had to leave him.

"Come on!"

She pulled on Daniel's arm, both carefully climbing down. Before they ran for the tree line, Justine turned and looked one last time at the cage where Alejandro glared at them. Laying on the ground was Lars, and seeing him left behind made her feel sick. Just an hour or so ago he was moving inside of her, saving her life. Bitting down on her lip, she took hold of Daniel's hand and both ran through the trees.

Lars awoke twenty minutes later.

He died two minutes later, his body going into shock, and finally his heart stopping from blood loss.

Only his bloody torn apart clothes were found, nothing more, nothing less.

The following morning when Justine and Daniel were dragged back to camp, and she saw he wasn't there, she knew deep in her heart what had happened. The stranger who saved her life, was dead. When Alejandro begged her to let him out, she glared at him, knowing she didn't see Lars. Knowing he was responsible for keeping him there, and very well leading him to his death. That he was the one who took them here, lied, and was behind all of their deaths. Jonah, Samantha, Amy, Daniel, and Lars. He deserved to rot. Turning, she ran ignoring his screams.

"Are you sure there was nobody else?"

Justine, exhausted stood there hours later about to board the chopper, and glanced back at all of the dead natives laying around the jungle. Nodding, she babbled out a yeah before getting inside. As she flew over the jungle, she stared down, knowing she would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

The following three days all went by in a complete blur.

Justine was taken into custody where contacts were made, and she was flown back to the states with several lawyers, including her own worried father waiting for her. In those fifteen or so hours, she made it up in her mind that she wouldn't speak a word of what happened. It would have been different if there had been any other survivors. Instead she figured this was the only true way to make peace over that forty-eight hour nightmare. She had left Alejandro behind, and never wanted any chance of him being rescued. She figured he was as good as dead, but still even if there was the slightest chance of him ever getting the rescue she and the others had hoped for, she rather rot in Hell than to see it happen to him. It was his fault all of this had happened. All his fucking fault.

Over and over flashes of him in the cage screaming her name repeated as she was questioned, and transported first by boat, chopper, and finally a private flight. She was taken to a hospital, and clean up. Besides some dehydration, bumps, and scrapes, she was perfectly fine. She lied, saying that everyone had died in the crash. That the natives had helped her, and she was wandered out of the jungle a few days later only to walk into the crossfire. The entire time she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. For something terrible to happen. Instead, she sat in a trance, still feeling so filthy even after she was able to shower at the hospital and even sweats to wear. The moment she touched down her father ran and gathered her into his arms.

"I thought we lost you like we did your mother…"

Justine squeezed him tight, never wanting to let go. She was taken to a state hospital, where she was looked over and stayed overnight. That night, her father exhausted sleeping in the chair by her side, she laid awake too frightened to sleep. Anytime she closed her eyes, she could hear her friends' screams. Her father insisted on her staying with him at their home just a half an hour outside of the city. Returning there brought back many emotions. Last year when she decided on living on campus, she felt part relief. This house was where she had spent her whole life. Where she lived with her mother, and lost her. It seemed as if everywhere she turned she was reminded of her mother.

It had too many memories, and being able to escape for a while seemed like the best possible way in dealing with what had happened. Now as her father drove them up the long cobble stone driveway, she could't think of a place she felt safer. Her father was concerned, wanting to talk. Instead she simply hugged him and said she just wanted to sleep. Cupping her face, he warmly smiled.

"I'm so glad your okay…"

Softly smiling, beyond exhausted Justine slowly made her way up the stairs, as her father called up telling her if she needed anything to let him down. He was going to be downstairs making calls and setting her up with a new phone. Thanking him, she made her way up the landing before going down the hall to her bedroom. Opening the door, she stared at the room she had spent almost her entire life in. Closing the door, she slowly stripped off her clothes, and grabbed a tank top and sweats. Crawling into bed, she grabbed hold one of her stuffed horses, and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was fifteen years old, everything was okay, her mother was alive, she was here, and that terrible jungle wasn't part of her past, or even future for the moment. Laying there, her heavy eyelids closed before she tell into a deep exhausted sleep.

When she woke up, she was crying. A few days later she was asked to testify on what had happened. She sat back, as calm as she could and lied, knowing the truth could never be told. Instead she made her way through the questions as her father listened, and afterwards patted her shoulder telling her how proud he was of her. He begged her to stay a little longer until she felt completely fine, intend she insisted she wanted to get back to school, her friends, and her life. It was the only way to deal with what had happened. The second her father dropped her off on campus, she saw Kaycee and ran into her arms. Squeezing her tight, she buried her face against her shoulder.

"I fucking told you I was right."

Holding back tears, knowing she couldn't even tell her best friend, she shook her head. This was a lie she would have to live with the rest of her life. Word had spread pretty fast, and everyone kept their distance, or treated her like she was some sort of fragile glass, ready to break. Kaycee became very protective of her and whenever somebody wanted to bring up what had happened, she would snap at them to fuck off and hurry her away. The next few days were horrible, her father kept calling to check in with her, her classes now seemed weird, and the nightmares had begun.

One night, Kaysee and her laid together watching TV in their darkened dorm. Glancing over at her, her brow wrinkled as her white blond hair fell in her eyes.

"You aren't telling the truth are you?" Justine looked over, caught off guard.

"Huh?"

"It's okay, whenever your ready to talk we'll talk. Until then, I'm here for you okay?"

Justine felt her heart ache, she loved her like a sister and was grateful she was giving her the space she needed.

"Thank you…"

"It was horrible wasn't it?"

Justine sighed staring at the TV, not really looking at whatever was playing, her eyes misting up, she nodded.

"Yeah, it was."

Kaycee's hand found her, holding it and then and there, Justine knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she could get over this, if she truly tried. She owed the others that much. That's when the nightmares about Alejandro began. For nearly two solid weeks, the dreams became worse and worse, all being the same. Going to her doctor she asked for something to help her relax and sleep. That's when the A.C.T program began again, all railing in honor of Alejandro. It turned her stomach. Looking out the window, after after horrible dream, she shut the wooden shutters feeling grateful the Thanksgiving holiday would be starting soon. A few days away at her father's with Kaycee was just what she needed. She was sure nobody suspected anything. Since the wreckage of the plane or the bodies were never recovered some students still held onto hope, claiming that maybe just maybe there had been survivors. Her father had been checking in on her, taking her to lunch twice a week, always acting too happy and cheerful for her sake. Justine knew he was worried and didn't want to lead on how horrible she truly felt.

The questioning had ceased, and for the time being that really did seem to be it. The college councilors kept reaching out to her, but for the time being Justine just wanted to be left alone. She knew that she might need to take the rest of the semester off. She couldn't study or focus. Every time she opened a book, or tried to listen in class she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She knew people were dying to know what had happened. One afternoon she was staying in her dorm while Kaycee was at class. She decided to skip class and just catch up on some sleep. Instead she found herself breaking into a fresh crying fit of sobs after she showered.

That's when a knock came.

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and slid off the bed. Opening the door she saw a middle aged woman with beautiful red hair. She had pale skin, and sad brown eyes. Standing there she stood with her purse over one arm.

"Excuse me, is you're name Justine?"

Instantly Justine thought she was a reporter and stared nervously in the doorway. Sighing, the woman offered her hand.

"I'm sorry, I looked you up on the campus directory. My name is Judy Loftmore."

The name meant nothing to Justine. Seeing this, she sadly smiled.

"I'm Lawrence's mother…"

"Lawrence?"

"Lars I think his friends called him."

Like a ton of bricks Justine swayed, grasping onto the doorway. Flashes danced across her eyes of Lars looking straight into her eyes, moving inside of her. Overwhelmed, she stood there before giving her hand. Feeling numb all over, she didn't even feel hers get shaken before Judy stepped back.

"There was a memorial service downtown a week ago, I understand perfectly why you didn't come. Most of the other families are spread out over the country, I live upstate…I guess…I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you…"

She went to turn when Justine swallowed hard.

"Wait…"

Judy turned, her eyes filled with pain.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to go but…"

"I understand, you've been through Hell. I'll just be a second…I just wanted to ask you…did you know my son?"

Thinking of Lars her stomach turned to knots. She didn't know until this exact moment, but she missed him. As much of a stranger as he was, she missed him so badly it hurt.

"Not really, not until the trip."

"I see…"

"He was really nice though, and funny…"

Judy gave another sad smile.

"That sounds like my Lawrence. He called me and told me about the trip, I kept telling him not to go, that it was stupid and dangerous. But you could't keep him from doing anything he wanted to do. He was always looking for adventure as reckless as it was. When the…plane…crashed, did you see him die?"

Justine understood what this meant, she was still holding onto hope, that maybe somehow he had survived. Remembering her eyes back at the village scanning for him, for a brief second her heart so badly wanted to think the same thing. That he had gotten away and was okay…

"I did…"

Judy closed her eyes, crushed.

"Was it…quick?"

"He..."

She thought of him again, squeezing her hand, looking into her eyes and telling her it was just the two of them.

"He held onto me, making sure I wouldn't fly out of my seat, he died…trying to protect me."

"Really?"

She knew she could never tell. Instead, if this was the little bit of comfort she could give, she was willing to twist the truth for her. She now understood she wasn't the only one affected, there were families, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends…all people that lost someone the day that plane went down. Judy dug into her purse and found a tissue, dabbing at her eyes. "

He…called me the night before he flew out, he mentioned you."

Justine stopped.

"What?"

Judy nodded.

"He called, checking in. Lawrence was a good boy, kept me worried, but a good boy. He mentioned a pretty girl he was planning on asking out named Justine."

"Really?"

Judy smiled, nodding.

"I'm happy he was with you in his last moments. I lost his father a few years ago to cancer and after Jessica died…"

"Jessica?"

Judy dropped her eyes.

"Lawrence's twin sister, she died when they were twelve, drowned. Lawrence always blamed himself. I guess now it's just me. Thank you darling…"

Justine bit down on her bottom lip, struggling to control her tears. She so badly wanted to let this poor woman who had lost her entire family know the truth, but looking at her bloodshot eyes she knew she would only cause her more pain. Standing there, she motioned behind her.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh no dear, I'm taking the next train ride out this afternoon. I'm sorry for bothering…"

Before she could finish Justine stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around this woman, smelling the comforting lingering scent of her perfume. Burying her face against her shoulder, she shook trying and fighting with every ounce of strength not to break down crying. That's when she felt her gentle arms wrap back around her hugging her tight. This was the comfort she had been looking for ever since she returned. The comforting she had been lacking since her own mother died. This was exactly what she had needed, a mother's touch. Closing her eyes, she stayed that way for a while before finally pulling back. Looking at her, she sighed.

"Thank you…"

Judy gently touched the side of her face.

"Thank you honey…"

"I would like to hear from you again, see you someday again soon?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, can you write down your number?"

Judy stepped back digging into her purse for a pen and slip of paper, She found one and began to write.

"I'll put my email address as well, no pressure whatsoever honey…but if you ever need to talk, I'm here…"

She handed her the paper. Justine stared down at it before she sighed.

"What about his dorm? Did he stay on campus?"

"Most of his things I had boxed up and sent back home…it's all cleared up basically."

"What dorm is it?"

"Eastern, 134." Justine nodded.

"Do you…have a photo of Lars…I mean Lawrence?"

Judy nodded.

"Of course, hold on…"

"I don't wanna take one of yours…"

"Nonsense, here…"

She opened her wallet taking one out.

"Here, and thank you again sweetheart, it was wonderful talking to you."

"Thank you…"

Judy hugged her once more before waving and leaving down the hall. Alone, Justine let out a deep breath before turning the photo over and instantly feeling her heart ache. There in her hands laid a photo of Lars, smiling with his baseball cap turned backwards on, leaning against a fence waving. Most likely taken this year since it seemed by the looks on him recent. Sighing, she gently let her thin fingertips brush against it. This was the man who she had sex with for the first time. This was the man who was a stranger, but had died protecting her. Going back into her room and shutting the door, she crawled into bed, holding onto the photo and slowly shutting her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

An hour later Justine was awoken by a horrible wave of stomach cramps. Her eyes snapping open, she darted out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Barley making it she vomited, feeling her throat burn before she gagged and spit. Her hair hanging down, she stepped back wiping the back of her mouth with her hand before flushing. Standing there she suddenly felt weak. This was the second time this week she had felt like this. She was praying she wasn't coming down with something. Holding her stomach she went and washed her mouth out before returning back to bed. She never felt so exhausted before in her whole life. Finding the photo of Lars laying there, she turned over holding onto it and closing her eyes, allowing the one escape from reality take over.


	5. Chapter 5

Justine hadn't felt right for nearly a week.

Going down to the main office of the university, she decided to take a leave of absence until further notice. Her father agreed this was for the best, and wanted her to take her time, truly getting over what happened. Justine couldn't face the look she was receiving whenever she went into class or walked across campus. More than enough people, including teachers kept trying to approach her, asking what had happened, including friends of the members of the A.C.T accident. Kaycee as always told them to fuck off, and pulled her away. When Thanksgiving week came, her father sent a town car to pick the two of them up. Together they rode, with Kaycee telling her they were going to have the best week ever. To forget about all the basic bullshit, and just relax. Kaycee's family weren't close and were originally from Texas. Sitting beside her watching upstate New York foliage unfold. Three days ago she had gone up to where Lars' dorm was. Most of the students were gone, off on holiday. The few that were still around were in the main TV room downstairs shooting pool. Bundled up in her jacket and scarf, Justine kept her head low before glancing quickly glancing on the bulletin board. There she saw his last name along with a room number. Hurrying up the stairs, she reached the third floor, before going down a narrow hallway.

Passing several guys who didn't give her a second glance. Finally reaching the door, she hesitated, hoping if there was a roommate they wouldn't be in. Opening the door, the knob turned, and she entered, praying she wasn't about to walk in on somebody. Instead the door opened, revealing the room. One side was still crammed with stuff, most likely from the other roommate. It was typical guy in his early 20's messy, laundry everywhere, bed unmade, posters, and a desk completely cluttered. Walking in, she looked around with her wide green eyes before looking over at what she guessed had been his side. There were two dressers, a bed stripped down to the mattress, and a bare desk. Walking in, she saw three boxes with GoodWill written on the side of them. She guessed his mother had cleared the place out and whatever was left behind was supposed to be donated. Walking, she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around. Thinking of him, she couldn't believe it.

Daniel, Samantha, Amy, Jonah, and Lars were gone.

Reaching, she opened the first box and saw it was mostly stuffed with text books. Sighing, she reached for the other undoing the flaps, and reached in pulling out a plaid red button down shirt. Frowning, she brought it up to her face and deeply inhaled. It strangely smelled like him. Instantly she remembered sitting next to him at dinner the night before they went out to protest. Feeling horrible, she grabbed the shirt, got up and left in a hurry, scared she might run straight into somebody at any second. When she came back to her dorm, she sat down on her bed and shoved the shirt and photo she got from his mother into her bag she was packing to take home. Strangely it brought her a weird sense of comfort. Once she was back home for the week, she saw how hard her father was trying to make up for lost time. He had hired a private cook to prepare dinner for the three of them, and had gotten Linda, their old house keeper to decorate the entire house including a beautiful Christmas tree in the living room. Still, shortly after Justine and Kaycee arrived, dropping their bags off in the foyer, her father greeted them with a sad smile.

"Justine I'm so sorry but I'm being called out to a meeting?"

"Today?"

"Just for a few hours, I promise I'll be here tomorrow and we'll all sit down to a nice dinner. I swear."

Frowning, Justine knew not to complain. She couldn't help that her father was a busy man, with other commitments. He had been wonderful ever since she returned to the states, and knew that she could count herself lucky that he would be home with her tomorrow for the actually holiday. Still, days like this didn't seem the same since he mother died. Nevertheless she would make the best of it, knowing how lucky she really was, and attempt in celebrating the week, even though just a month or so ago she was thrown into a complete nightmare in which she nearly lost her life. This holiday there were many families not being able to celebrate or enjoy since one of their loved ones were gone. Thinking of Judy, Lars' mother all alone truly depressed her. She would give anything to see these strangers again, the people she didn't know very long, but protected her, and stayed by her side until the very end. Thinking of Lars and how much it hurt to feel him moving inside of her.

After Daniel and herself were captured, she awoke to find herself strapped down naked listing to Daniel's screams. She squirmed and cried, legs strapped wide open as they painted her. Finally when the awful woman with the claw came, she froze as she looked between her legs. Nudging one of the other women. Both stared digested and puzzled down at her. That's when Justine knew, they didn't want to cut her. She was un pure, they somehow knew she wasn't a virgin. Lars had indeed saved her. Moments later noises came and they left her. That's when the little boy helped her escape. After her father left, Kaycee raided the liquor cabinet and poured her a glass as the two settled down in the pallor. "Here's to another fucked up year." Justine sadly smirked and took the glass. Tossing back the shot, Justine insatiately felt her throat burn and her stomach toss. Whatever flu she was getting over didn't seem to want to let up. In fact nearly every morning so far she woke up with terrible headaches, and an aching back. Her stomach had been upset, and twice she has vomited. Part of her worried that maybe the shock of what had happened was slowly settling in, and maybe just maybe she had caught something while being exposed to that jungle. Maybe some kind of stomach worm, or even worse. The very idea of this made Justine shiver as she curled up on one of the sofas and looked across at Kaycee sadly.

"You were right, I shouldn't have ever gone…"

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and grief, the last few years came crashing down on Justine. First her world was turned upside down with the loss of her mother, and finally when she felt as if she was moving on, picking up the pieces and finally trying to enjoy her life this happened. How could she have been so foolish? She hated to admit it, but having a crush on Alejandro was the main reason why she even joined that stupid group. For weeks she had been watching him from afar, interested and curious wondering more and more about him. She knew she should have listened to Kaycee, something wasn't right with him. It had all been a plant the moment she opened up her mouth in class about her father after learning about FGM. Even poor Jonah had been a pawn in this sick game, all setting up to stage that stupid photo shoot for publicity.

Thinking back at how fast everything had happened. Having the gun put to her head, feeling completely helpless and terrified among strangers, knowing how foolish she had been, and how for just mere seconds before the plane crashed looking down at that vast never ending jungle feeling that maybe, just maybe she had made a difference. Then complete and utter Hell broke loose. Flashes of screams, blood spraying, and body parts still haunted her. She knew she had made the right choice in lying, but nearly a month later she still couldn't come to terms with that had actually happened. Her will to survive had helped her, but thinking back on the others she felt guilty that she had lived and they had all died filthy deaths in the jungle. Thinking of herself strapped down, legs spread wide as that awful woman looked down disgusted. Knowing that she had gotten this close to getting cut had it not been for Lars. They knew she wasn't a virgin somehow, they knew she wasn't pure. If it hadn't been for him, she very well could have bled to death. Instead she had escaped. She owed her life to Lars, Daniel, and that little boy. If it hadn't been for any of them, she would have been dead. Now here she was, alive, sitting in her huge house with her best friend, with this secret. Could she honestly live the rest of her life living with the fact that she had escaped that hellish nightmare and left that bastard Alejandro behind?

Thinking of him ramming that dart into Lars' side her blood boiled. It wasn't right. It was all his fault, all his fucking fault. Looking around the room, Justine sighed remembering all of the past holidays, the happier ones back when her mother was still alive. Memories of her teaching her how to play the flute, her dazzling green eyes looking down at her and smiling, reminding her that she was special. That night Justine and Kaycee fell asleep watching movies. Snuggled up in bed with her, Justine fell into a light slumber hoping her father would actually be around tomorrow. Kaycee had fallen asleep first after going out to the back deck and lighting up her bowl. After falling asleep, Justine listened to her berthing before sneaking off to her gym bag and taking out one of Lars' shirts. She knew even if Kaycee woke up and saw her holding it she wouldn't know where it came from. Taking it out and snuggling under the blankets she brought it up to her face and deeply inhaled. Instantly she was able to summon his face. How he had sat next to her not he van ride to the plane from the first flight. How he had smirked and offered his hand.

"Guess we haven't officially met yet. I'm Lars."

Justine who had been both nervous and excited smiled and gave him his hand, feeling his strong grip as he shook it quickly.

"Justine. What year are you?"

"Freshmen, you?"

"Same."

"No shit. So, what brings you here half way across the world?"

Justine smiled.

"I guess…trying to find my calling. You?"

Lars raised his eyebrows fixing his baseball cap turned backwards on his head.

"Making history…you never hear of a ginger flying down this far South."

Laughing Justine met eyes with him before Jonah began talking to her for the rest of the ride. Now back in her bed, Justine laid there when suddenly a thought raced straight into her mind.

When was her last period?

She hadn't honestly thought of that. In fact with everything that had been going on, she figured it was just the stress that was making her late. Instantly panic leapt into her throat.

Laying there in bed, right beside her best friend her heart began to hammer. Snapping her wide eyes open, she scrambled for her nightstand and picked up her iPad. Swiping it open, she brought up her calendar. Looking back, suddenly the last several weeks came crashing down on her. She was late. The glow of the screen lit up her frightened face as she remembered the feeling of Lars moving inside of her, pressing his forehead against hers and reminding her that it was just the two of them.

"Shit…"

Sitting there, she knew she needed to be sure. Slowly wrapping her arms around herself as she laid her iPad back down, she slowly began rocking back and forth. There was no more sleep for her the rest of the night. The following morning Justine awoke a very sleepy Kaycee asking if she wanted to go into town, get some breakfast and make a run to the drug store and stock up on stuff they needed for the dorm. Kaycee, hungover, but willing to go bundled up as Justine borrowed one of her father's cars. Her dad was working today and had left another lovely note for them, urging them to go into town and enjoy themselves.

The drive down Justine kept fighting not to blurt out what she was scared of. Deciding she couldn't wait, she parked at the drug store first. Separating from Kaycee, she grabbed a basket, tossing razors, shaving cream, shampoo, and finally she found herself in the back of the store. Shaking, she blindly grabbed two different pregnancy tests, ignoring the price and hurried to the checkout before Kaycee could see. The ringer looked less interested as she bagged Justine's things. Paying quickly, she stood back before Kaycee came with her items and laughed at how quick she had been. Knowing she couldn't wait another second, she tossed down her own debit card and told Kaycee it was her treat. Raising her eyebrows, Kaycee smiled and threw down a few candy bars from the counter to add for good measure.

Once they were out, she thanked her and asked why she bought all that stuff for her? Justine forced a smile shrugging saying it was the least she could do and pointed to a small little restaurant that served breakfast down the street of the small little town center. Kaycee asked if they should stop and drop their bags off first? Justine kept walking calling back that she didn't want to miss out on getting a booth. Kaycee hurried behind her, and both walked into a fairly empty restaurant. It was still too early before the big breakfast rush. Still holding her bag, Justine said she needed to go to the rest room and to just order her toast.

Before Kaycee could question her, Justine hurried to the ladies room and went into one of the stalls, nearly dropping the bag. Fumbling, she took the first box out, read the directions and ripped it open. Nervously she stuck it under herself as she went to the bathroom and then capped it, looking at the tiny screen feeling sick to her stomach. She knew it just had to be nerves, no way this could happen, most of all now. She sat there, never feeling two minutes drag on as long as they did before. Sitting there, she tapped her foot knowing it was only a matter of time before Kaycee came in asking if she was okay. That's when her eyes dropped and she saw it.

The blue strip said positive. Positive. Her entire body went numb. The pregnancy test was positive. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Lars' baby, pregnant with a baby that was conceived in Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Justine just emerged from the restroom, the pregnancy test stashed deep at the bottom of her purse.

Walking to the booth, she nearly collapsed sitting down, tossing her bags to the side. Kaycee was still scanning the menu, her cup of coffee steaming in front of her. Smiling, circles under her eyes, she glanced up at Justine and smirked.

"Man on man, as good as the grub was at your dad's, this stuff looks bomb."

Staring across at her, suddnely everything in the last few months came boiling up, causing a complete mental breakdown. Lowering her head, eyes snapping shut, she began to sob. Flashes of that horrible village overcame her as her breath came out in giant gasps. Reaching across, Kaycee stared at her worried.

"Dude what's wrong?"

 **But none of those things happened…**

 _Lars reached up to take hold of Justine and Daniel's hands when Alejandro grabbed the dart. Just in time Justine's large green eyes saw this. Reacting fast she reached down, grabbing hold of Lars' arm when Alajandro jammed the dart straight into Lars' side._

 _"NO!"_

 _Justine grabbed onto him, nearly falling as Daniel helped her. Together both fought as they dragged him upwards. Dead weight, both dragged him from under the arms as he laid down against the bamboo, out cold. Daniel glared down at Alajandro who stared up at them._

 _"I'll fucking kill you!"_

 _"Good luck getting him out now."_

 _Justine held onto him, struggling before looking at Daniel completely helpless._

 _"We can't leave him."_

 _Daniel scanned the huts at all the villagers, his eyes darting back and forth. Grabbing Lars, he helped Justine drag him to the edge before motioning with his hand._

 _"Climb down quick, I'm going to try and lower him."_

 _Justine scrambled from the top of the cage, gripping the bars as she climbed down. Terrified, she waited any second for one of the men to come at her, instead they all seemed occupied, or sleeping in the tall growing grass. Reaching up, hands shaking she waited as Daniel pulled Lars down, while keeping an eye on Alajandro. Justine took hold of Lars the best she could before being unable to hold onto him as she nearly toppled backwards. Climbing down, Daniel dropped lars just a foot or so down as Justine gasped and kneeled down and stared down at him. His pale face stared up at her, eyelids a purplish blue, with circles underneath. Holding onto him, he urged Justine to help put Lars' arms around them. Justine took hold onto him the best she could before looking over her shoulder at Alajandro who stared at them. Together the two worked together, struggling as they dragged him through the jungle, fighting against the dead weight. Once they were within a mile in the jungle, fighting over roots and rocks, they heard the river nearby. Panting, Daniel told her to stop for a second. Together the two carefully laid Lars down against a tree. His unconscious pale face slumped to the side, purplish blue circles underneath his closed eyelids. Justine knelt down, gently touching his stubble cheek. Just a few mere hours ago he had risked his life to have sex with her so these people wouldn't touch her. Still sore, Justine remembered the look in his face as he pressed his forehead against hers, trying to make her believe it was truly just the two of them. Thinking of Alajandro her blood boiled._

 _"We can't go much further with him, he's slowing us down…"_

 _Daniel muttered. Glancing up with her wide eyes, she couldn't believe it._

 _"I'm not leaving him…"_

 _"We won't, but it will at least be a few hours until he comes around. These people will notice sooner or later we escaped and go after us. We need to find the GPS and make as much distance between the village and ourselves. We can hide him, come back and send help for him later."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Justine please, you have to understand. He's my friend too, but we gotta get moving…"_

 _"I'm staying then…"_

 _Daniel shook his head. "_

 _Please, we have to go. We'll hide him the best we can, please…"_

 _Staring at Lars, she felt completely helpless. Knowing there was no time to waist, Justine stood up and motioned to an area of thick bushes. "There, we'll lay him down and cover him up with as much canopy leafs as possible, We'll take his jumpsuit as well." Daniel nodded acting fast, leaning down and dragging Lars into the underbrush. Quickly Justine made sure no tracks were made, scuffing her boots against the dirt before they dragged Lars completely under. Laying him down, both unbuttoned his jumpsuit, pulling it down, leaving him in just his T-shirt and boxer briefs. Bundling up the jumpsuit, they grabbed as many larger leafs and branches, covering him. Desperate, Justine wished there was some way she could let Lars know they didn't leave him, that he needed to stay put. Feeling her stomach in knots, she stared down hating herself. Leaning down, she took his limp hand and gave it a squeeze, praying to God these natives wouldn't find him. Taking her shoulder, Daniel nodded._

 _"Come on."_

 _Wiping her face, Justine nodded, taking Lars jumpsuit and followed. Once they were fifteen or so feet away they turned and looked to see if Lars could be seen, The underbrush covered up completely and as long as you weren't practically on top of him you wouldn't see. Feeling torn on leaving him, she stood there before Daniel took her arm, urging her to follow, heading towards the river. Fifteen minuets later they found the river and Justine nearly drowned. After Daniel helped her, she collapsed in his arms breaking down completely._

 _A half an hour later they found wreckage of the plane, and finally the crash site. What they saw there would haunt Justine for the rest of her life. Quickly scrambling to find the only working phone, they were soon captured and brought back to the village. When Justine awoke, she was strapped down in one of the huts, legs spread, terrified as she heard the sounds of Daniel screaming. Coming this close to getting what caused her entire interest in hoping to make a difference here. As she laid there, covered in war paint, shaking, as that terrible woman came closer and closer with the sharpened rock she knew that they still wanted her. That even though she wasn't a virgin anymore, this horrible woman still was fascinated with her and wanted to cut her. Her legs wide open she screamed, praying for rescue. That this horrible nightmare would end._

 _Why? Why did they still want to do this? Lars had sex with her, she wasn't pure. Why did they still want to do this? No, please no, don't let this happen. Please..._

 _Then, the sound of the bulldozers came. Thanks to the little boy, she was able to escape the hut and attempt to free Daniel who was badly hurt. Begging her to kill him, Justine watched helpless as the little boy gave him a mercy killing. Barefoot, painted, and exposed she began being led out of the village when she heard Alajandro screaming._

 _"JUSTINE! LET ME OUT OF HERE JUSTINE!"_

 _Justine froze, staring at him. Remembering all of the terrible things he had done and said. How he had tried to keep Lars with him by stabbing him in the leg. Lars, for all she knew who was dead. Everyone, every single one of them were dead because of him. Glaring, she ignored his screams for help and ran into the jungle as fast as she could. The child led her out of the jungle and she gave him her necklace, knowing if it hand't been for him she very well could have still be held captive here or bleeding to death. She hurried as fast as she could, badly damaging her feet as she hurried through the jungle, over sharp rocks and branches. With a few of the natives on her trail, she was able to cross the river watching the wild jungle cat before crossing. She knew she needed to follow the river as best as she could. She had mentally tried remembering where they had left Lars, and wondered if he was awake, or moving yet. She knew she couldn't go_ anywhere until she found him. Walking carefully, trying to hurry she couldn't for the life of her remember where they had left him. Her heart racing fast, she continued walking as quickly as possible before she faintly heard the sounds of gunshots.

Holding the dead cell phone, she swore hoping to maybe just maybe find a signal.

"JUSTINE!"

Justine froze and saw Lars, he was limping badly and was fifty or so feet away. He had cuts on his bare legs and hurried over to her. Justine never thought she was happier to ever see anyone before in her entire life. Her heart leapt in her throat as she cried out his name and hurried over. The two met halfway, before she wrapped her weak painted arms around him. Lars swayed, holding onto her as tight as he could. Holding onto each other, Justine pulled back and broke down into tears. Instantly Lars tried and concerned face stared at her.

"What happened?"

"Alajandro fucking stabbed you with one of those darts, we pulled you out…"

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's…"

Justine began crying again, shaking all over. Lars held her tight before Justine looked at him, tears cutting through the white and red paint. "

They captured us after we hid you, they tried to…cut me…and…"

Lars gripped onto her arms and instantly his entire face changed as he stared down at her.

"Did they? Did they hurt you?"

"No, one of the children helped me escape but…Daniel's dead…oh God!"

She broke down crying again before the sound of gunfire rang through the air. Instantly Lars and Justine looked up like two frightened children. Grabbing onto the collar of his stained T-shirt.

"Lars come on!"

Together they hurried before breaking through the tree line, where both saw the gunmen firing away massacring the natives. It was a complete bloodbath. Both stood together before they heard a weak call below. Looking down, they saw that terrible man in the black and yellow war paint. He stared up at them, curved bone still in his nose as his wide eyes stared up at their two frightened faces in disbelief. He began to say something when a stray bullet hit him, killing him instantly. Lars and Justine jumped back, holding onto each other before Justine saw the gunmen approaching and threw her hands up in the air.

"DON'T SHOT WE'RE AMERICAN! DON'T SHOOT!"

The gunmen paused as Justine and Lars walked out together. Lars' hands up as well.

"DON'T SHOOT PLEASE!"

He begged. That's when Justine remembered the camera in her hand. Walking forward she held the phone out.

"Camera! Camera! Filmo! Internet!"

Lars looked at her as if she was crazy but Justine continued walking forward, holding the camera up as if it was still working on the phone.

"United Nations! You! You! You! Remember me asshole! Smile you're on camera now!"

Lars stuck to her side walking as she continued holding the phone out, knowing this was their only chance of getting out alive. The head man, the same one who days earlier held a gun to Justine's frightened face, stepped forward glaring. He muttered something in Spanish before Justine glared back and tossed the phone down, knowing he could never know it didn't work to begin with. The camera smashed, and both Lars and her stood together silent waiting.

The man picked up the smashed phone, shook his head and muttered something before two guards stepped forward and hurried Lars and Justine away. The entire time, both didn't let go of each other's hands. An hour later, a chopper was flying down to take them to the embassy. Both had wool blankets around their bodies and they stood together shivering despite the warm heat. One of the guards motioned to the jungle.

"Are you sure it's just you two? There's nobody else?"

Lars looked at Justine as she nodded, beyond exhausted.

"Uh huh, yeah…"

Helping them in, he closed the door as the blades of the chopper began twirling faster and they lifted off. Sitting together, Justine's head on Lars shoulder, they watched the vast jungle unfold as they flew overhead. Justine wouldn't let go of Lars' hand as they continued flying. Both hurt, in shock, and exhausted just sat there staring off into space. Finally, Lars glanced down at her.

"Justine?" He softly said. Justine lifted her eyes staring at him, the red paint smudged around them.

Lars looked at her, lip trembling before he gathered her up into his arms, opening his blanket and allowing her to rest her head against his chest. Gently he stroked her hair before Justine sighed.

"They can never know."

"What?"

"About what happened?"

She lifted her head and stared at him.

"If there's rescue, Alajandro will be saved. I want that bastard to rot in Hell…"

"Justine, but everyone else…"

"They're dead Lars, we can't save them. There were still good people in that tribe…"

Lars stared at her in disbelief, his big brown eyes blinking.

"Are you crazy, after everything that's happened…"

"If it wasn't for that child I would be dead, they did what came natural to them. It isn't the tribes fault. They just didn't understand…"

Lars nervously looked through the plastic window at the men sitting in front of the chopper, unable to hear them and talking with their headsets on. Sighing, he looked at her.

"Justine, you don't know what you're saying. Those people are fucking crazy, they killed our friends and almost killed us…"

"Why did we originally come down here?"

"Justine…"

"Answer the question."

"To save them."

"Let's not have what Alajandro did have all of our friends die in vain. At least something can come out of it," Lars didn't talk for a while, he stared out the window at the jungle before turning his face and staring at her. Finally he nodded.

"All right." "We have to get our stories straight before we land. I think we should stick with how everyone but us died in the plane crash…"

"Justine this is crazy…"

Squeezing his hand, she sat closer, feeling comforted by his warmth.

"I know, but I have the strangest feeling this is going to help us."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet, but let's talk about what happened. Okay?"

Lars pulled her closer and nodded. Together for the rest of the ride they got their stories straight and stuck with them after they landed and were questioned. They claimed they were the only two that survived in the crash, that they stayed by the fires as long as possible before the natives found them. They fed them, gave them shelter, and led them out of the jungle. That they didn't feel scared or in danger the entire time until the bulldozers came. Both were questioned together, separate, and together again over and over again. Finally, they were given the okay to of to the local hospital on the main land and get looked over. Justine and Lars had scrapes, bumps, and bruises, but besides dehydration, they were perfectly fine. When both were taken into separate hospital rooms, the two suddenly looked frightened, not wanting to be separated even for a few hours.

The kind nurses reassured it would just be for a little while so they could get washed up and get some rest. Justine's father had been contacted, and a private flight was being sent out to collect the two of them. Justine was given some clean scrubs to change into and went into the bathroom to shower. The water pressure wasn't great, but it was warm and as she scrubbed the paint off her, she felt the last three days of pure Hell wash way from her. She had made it, she was alive. Lars and her were alive. After scrubbing her skin until it nearly bled and was bright red, she dried her hair, putting it in a ponytail before going into the room. The nurse offered her something to relax, but Justine wanted to see Lars. Sitting on the bed waiting, she nervously picked at her nails before Lars came in, dressed in scribe himself, his red hair washed and slicked back. The cuts on his face healing, he walked over before sitting beside her. Both looked up at the nurse and said they were fine, they didn't want separate rooms. The nurse nodded, understanding completely before getting two syringes ready. Justine nervously watched as the needles were filled before Lars put his arm around her, telling her they needed to get some sleep. They were safe now. As much as she didn't want to, she watched as Lars received his shot with no protest and got hers as well. Feeling the sting into her arm, she slowly laid back, sharing the hospital bed with Lars as the nurse pulled the blankets over them, telling them in a few hours Justine's father would be arriving, and they would be flown back to the states.

That Lars' family was informed as well and waiting. Shutting the lights off, she left them resting as they laid in each other's arms. Justine's eyes filled with tears as Lars laid there, putting his arms around her in the dark. They had made it, they were going to be okay. Leaning forward, Justine deeply kissed Lars, opening and closing her mouth not knowing what she would have done if he hadn't of survived.


	7. Chapter 7

But none of those things happened...

Justine could pretend that she had grabbed hold of Lars, that she had refused to leave without him. That somehow, someway they had escaped together. That surviving this had brought them closer. That both had stuck to the story of the plane crashing, never telling anyone about what had happened in the village. That both had recovered together slowly, how at the hospital she had met Lars' mother who had thrown her arms around her squeezing her tight. That just a few weeks later, she would return to her class, so distracted she didn't think she could even focus. That finally there came a time where Lars appeared at her dorm room door, his eyes wide and frightened. How Kaycee excused herself, saying she had someplace to be. How both had sat on the edge of her bed, both venting about how everyone was staring at them in class and whenever they walked around on campus. How the nightmares were getting worse, and how worried they had been with each other. Justine would gently turn his face towards hers, before reaching down and squeezing his hand.

There he would lean over and kiss her and everything would be all right. How Lars began staying over at her dorm, and each night they would fall asleep, arms wrapped around each other. And when she discovered how she was pregnant, what would his reaction be? That's when the fantasy would fade out and no longer become a pleasant day dream in which she could escape. Instead, she would be brought back here, alone, frightened, and pregnant. Pregnant from that one time in that cage, where he attempted to save her life. Lars was dead, so weren't the others. She had escaped, lied, and lived. Now, she was pregnant, alone, and frightened.

When she told Kaycee finally, showing her the pregnancy test she broke down crying.

"Who's is it? I had no idea you were sleeping with someone?"

Justine rubbed her raw eyes and explained who the father was. Taking a second, Kaycee blinked.

"The freshmen? The one who died in the plane crash?" "Did you know him?"

"I saw him around campus a few times, holy shit when did this happen?" Thinking of Lars and her up against the cage bamboo wall, her stomach turned. He had done this, trying to prevent those people from hurting her. Instead, it cost him his life.

"Before, the night before the crash. I was drinking...it was a mistake."

"You didn't use anything?"

Thinking of him pressing his forehead up against hers, telling her that it was just the two of them flashed before her again. Sighing she shook her head. Sighing, Kayecee reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Are you gonna get rid of it?"

Justine lifted her eyes and knew that truly was the question.

 **Several months later...** "

Push Justine! Push!"

The nurse coached her, squeezing her hand. Justine leaned forward, her pinned up hair hanging down in sweaty strands. She was sitting up in the hospital bed, legs spread as the doctor worked between them. The pain was agonizing as she screamed in terrible pain, straining with all of her might. Lars' mother stood at the end with the doctor, helping to keep her leg spread apart, telling her she could see it, that it was almost there and how good she was doing. Justine had broke the news of the pregnancy shortly after telling Kayecee. She was terrified at first, on the verge the entire time of blurting out the real truth of what had happened. Instead, his father reached forward, gently taking hold of her hands and rubbed them.

She asked if he was disappointed, and he shook his head saying of course not. After everything she had been through, he was just grateful she was alive. Looking at her nervous wide green eyes, he sighed before asking if it was one of the students who died in the crash?

Justine nodded before breaking down crying. In the months following, Justine was thankful for how understanding her father had been. He sat her down shortly after she broke the news of the pregnancy, and spoke with her over what exactly she wanted to do. Justine knew deep down inside she wasn't ready to be a mother. That she wasn't even thinking of her future, or what sort of mother she could be. Instead she knew that for the rest of her life she would look at this innocent little baby and remember the complete Hell her and Lars went through. That horrible secret she had to live with, and how it was conceived.

This baby was never meant to exist, and deserved better. So they got in touch with Lars' mother. The afternoon they met with her and Justine told her about the pregnancy as well as the fact that her son, her only child was the father she stared at them with big tear filled eyes. Standing up without so much as saying another word, she grabbed onto Justine and hugged her tightly. In the end, after many hours Justine told her that she wanted to give the baby up for adoption. After what happened, she knew deep in her heart she wouldn't be a fit mother, and wanted her to raise the baby. Justine's father, and Lars' mother told her this was a huge choice and she had plenty of time to decide, she could still even be part of the baby's life if she wanted to. Instead, Justine shook her head and said the baby deserved a good life...one she knew she couldn't give.

The pregnancy had been long and hard. Justine took online classes for the remainder of it, and was currently still living up at her father's. Kayecee visited often, and Justine spent the remaining months watching her body grow bigger as the nightmares continued to haunt her. Over and over again she dreamt of Lars pushing her against the wall of their cage, whispering to her that it was just the two of them. Lars' mother visited often, so sweet and so grateful. Over and over again she would touch her stomach, feeling the baby kick and remark over what a blessing this was. Finally, yesterday morning her water broke, and after ten hours of labor here she was. As she screamed, baring down, pushing with all her might, she wished more than anything that Lars was here with her right now. That's when the pain stopped, and the pressure lifted. She felt it slide out of her as she cried out with relief. Instantly, she cried as she watched the squirming infant slide out into the doctor's gloved hands. Laying back, Justine gasped for breath as the doctor smiled holding up the screaming baby.

"It's a boy!"

Moments later, the baby was placed in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. Lars' mother was crying, saying how beautiful he was. Justine laid there, staring at the baby in complete wonder.

 **That night...**

Justine laid asleep in her hospital bed. The baby was asleep beside her. The nurse had wheeled him over and said if he started to cry to just ring them and they would take him down to the nursery. Justine's mother would be taking him in the morning and had promised to say in touch through photographs and letters. As hard as this was, Justine knew this was the right choice. They had decided to name him Samuel, Sam for short. All ready, Justine could tell he was going to look exactly like Lars. Exhausted, and on fluids, Justine laid there in the darkness when she heard her name.

"Justine..." Justine stirred awake, before she looked and froze as her eyes widened.

Standing over her baby was Alejandro was standing in the shadows, his eyes wild, his body entirely completely covered in mud. He stood there grinning, reaching down to touch the baby. Justine shot up screaming...

That's when she awoke. It had just been a dream. Heart pounding, Justine sat up, clutching her chest before she heard the baby begin to thinly cry. For a second she was tempted to reach and grab the call button. Instead, she bit down on her bottom lip and knew after tomorrow she would never see him again. Carefully, she slid over, reaching down and scooped the baby up. Holding him, she sat up and stared down. Smiling, she touched his tiny soft little face.

"Shhhhh, there there..."

The baby settled down nearly at once. Feeling her heart heavy, she sat there thinking of Lars. Looking up at the thin moonlight, she knew even if she wasn't in his life, she would protect him just as Lars had died protecting her...

 **The End.**


End file.
